Earthworm the Cowardly Worm
PazZzurro Bug Style's tv-spoof of 1999 Cartoon Network, Stretch Films Inc. and Hanna-Barbera Cartoon TV Series Show, "Courage the Cowardly Dog". Cast: * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach) * Muriel Bagge - Anna (Frozen) * Eustace Bagge - Kristoff (Frozen) * The Space Chicken - Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Mouse - Li'l Bee (Thumbelina) * Katz - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Katz' Spiders - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * The Cajun Fox - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) * Rich Guy - Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween) * Shadow Monster - School Shadow (Nightmare Ned) * Shadow - Peter Pan's Shadow (Peter Pan) * Basil - Stan Bales (The Exterminator) (The Ant Bully) * Jennings - Royal Guard (IGOR) * Computer as Himself * Le Quack - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) * Charlie the Mouse - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Policeman - Razoul (Aladdin) * Nowhere Newsman - Police (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Angry Mob - Pirates (Peter Pan) * Bigfoot - Yeti (Abominable Snowman) (Monsters, Inc.) * Di Lung - Aladdin * Floyd - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) * Rat and Weasel - Axel and Loco (A Bug's Life) * Mattress Demon - Giant Pumpkin (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween) * Fred - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Fred's Hamster - Fastidious J. Spiffington (Yin Yang Yo!) * Barbara - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Dr. Vindaloo - Santa Claus (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Weremole - Robot Probe (Monsters VS. Aliens) * Rabbit - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Ma Bagge - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) * The Duck Brothers - Captain Pete Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) * Shirley the Medium - The Glowworm (James and the Giant Peach) * Horst Bagge - Hercules * Aunt Gertrude - Piper Pinwheeler (Robots) * Box Demon - Medical Shadow (Nightmare Ned) * King Ramses - Ramese (The Prince of Egypt) * Professor Frith - King Fergus (Brave) * Cat Thieves - Pain and Panic (Hercules) * Big Toe - Giant Spider (The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge) * The Hunchback - Sour Bill (Wreck-It-Ralph) * The Goose God - Vlad the Vulture (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) * Black Puddle Queen - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Benton Tarantella - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Errol Van Volkheim - Skeleton Pirates (James and the Giant Peach) * Bagge Farmhouse as Himself * The Snowman - Marshmallow (Frozen) * The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Customer - Shan-Yu (Mulan) * Jean Bon - Hamm (Toy Story) * Ratatouille - Evil Wreath (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * The Great Eggplant - Giant Peach (James and the Giant Peach) * Evil Eggplants - Broccoloids (The Powerpuff Girls) * Bobby Ganoush - Flower Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) * Little Muriel - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Parachute Lady - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * The Great Fusilli - Dosu (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * The Magic Tree of Nowhere - Hanging Tree (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Instant Eel - Pike (The Sword in the Stone) * Farm and House as Himself * Robot Randy - Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots) * Other Robots - Oreo Guards (Wreck-It-Ralph) * Schwick - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It-Ralph) * Giraffe - Melman (Madagascar) * Violin Girl - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Great White Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * King Kong - Rocko Socko (The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie) * Banana Suit Dealer - Magnifying Glass (Antz) * Banana People - Ants (A Bug's Life) * Monkey - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Elephant - Elephant Abu (Aladdin) * Mosquito - Giant Mosquito (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Mayan Baker - Cyclops (Hercules) * The Federal Agents - Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Lint Lady - Jacklyn (IGOR) * Dr. Gerbil - Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mustafa al Bacterius - Kekata (Pocahontas) * General - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Lieutenant - Sullley (Monsters, Inc.) * Katz' Jam Monster - Oil Monster (The Powerpuff Girls) * King Ghidorah - Hydra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Space Dino - Monster Under the Stairs (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Growth Industries - Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Monks - Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Leader Monk - The Coachman (Pinocchio) * Golem - Robot Teddybear (IGOR) * Carmen - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * The Captain - Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Kangaroo Monster - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) * Alien Visitor - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Alien Brain Boss - Gallaxhar (Monsters VS. Aliens) * Alien Brain Visitor - Gallaxhar's Computer (Monsters VS. Aliens) * The Whip - The Wrong Riders (The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Jeeves Weevil - Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D (Monsters VS. Aliens) * The Exterminator - Thorny (A Bug's Life) * McPhearson Phantom - Facilier's Shadow (The Princess and the Frog) * Loch Ness Monster - Monstro (Pinocchio) * The Spirit of the Harvest Moon - The Mayor of Halloweentown (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Sand Whale - The Whale (Finding Nemo) * Ickett Bagge - Chi-Fu (Mulan) * Dr. Zalost - Dr. Calico (Bolt) * The Mayor - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Rat - General Mandible (Antz) * Monster Rat - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Baby Rat - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Maria and Mano Ladrones - Grandmother Fa and General Li (Mulan) * Mecha Courage - Spider Clown-Mailman (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * The Raccoons - Digit (An American Tail) and Rocky the Flying Rooster (Chicken Run) * Black Duck - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Velvet Vic - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Storm Goddess - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land) * Duncan - Queen Bee (Shinzo) * Dog Skeletons - Jack's Skeletals/Skeletons Reindeers (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * God Bone as Himself * Sandman - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Hard Drive Virus - Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) * Leech - B.O.B. (Monsters VS. Aliens) * Valkyries - The Fates (Hercules) * Trolls - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) * Brunhilde the Fourth Valkyrie - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Troll King - Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Norwegian Blue - Iago (Aladdin) * Coralites - Skeletons (Corpse Bride) * Conway - Old Man (James and the Giant Peach) * Pig - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Hamster - Olaf (Frozen) * King Buffo - Grundel (Thumbelina) * Bluff - The Frog (The Ant Bully) * Frog with Glasses - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) * King Buffo's Advistor - Heimlich the Caterpillar (A Bug's Life) * Bullfrogs - Ants (Antz) * Tulip Worm - The Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Tulip - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) * The Teddy Bears - Bees (Bee Movie) * The Thinker - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) * Mona Lisa - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) * Cupid - The Cupids (Fantasia) * Scarecrow - Scarecrow Jack (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Feo the Alien - Fender (Robots) * The Crows - The Butterfly (The Last Unicorn) and Dim (A Bug's Life) * Goldfish - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Mondo - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) * White Tiger - Ellie (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Spike - Gnatty (Thumbelina) * Mother Vulture - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Baby Vultures - Baby Birds (A Bug's Life) * Fishsionary - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) * Octopus - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Sea Judges - The Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) * Lobsters - Mosquitos (The Muppets' Treasure Island) * Mr. Nasty - Genie (Aladdin) * Evil Plants - Ursula's Garden (The Little Mermaid) * Piranha Cabbage - Dragonbeats (IGOR) * Hornet Tomatoes - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia) * Python Pea Plant - Hyens (The Lion King) * Cow - Horace Horsecollar (The Prince and the Pauper) * Ivana - Madame Gasket (Robots) * Jimbo - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Hohouser - Thud the Big Fly (A Bug's Life) * Lisa and Eliza Stitch - Big Witch and Little Witch (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Beared Man - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Tick - Molt (A Bug's Life) * The King of Flan - Layton T. Montgomery (Bee Movie) * Chief Wicky Wicky - Ice Ogre (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Wicky Wicky Woo - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Otto - Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Ceremonial Wild Boar - Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Volcano God - Chernabog (Fantasia) * The Beaver - Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) * The Beaver's Family - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) and Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Dancing Rats - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rumpelstiltskin - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) * Dr. Gerhart - Lock (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Gerhart's House - Monster House * Windmill Vandals - The Horned King's Thuds (The Black Cauldron) * Farmer Jiles Galette - Stinky Pete the Prospector (Toy Story 2) * The Slugs - Rhino (Bolt) and Brian (IGOR) * Big Bayou - Harlequin Demon (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Buck - Ramin Slim (A Bug's Life) * Buck's Family - Blu (Rio (2011)), Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) and Aphie (A Bug's Life) * Grizzly Bear - Mor'du (Brave) * Walurs - Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) * Polar Bear - Bigweld (Robots) * Swamp Monster - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh (2011)) * Catherine - Roz (Monsters, Inc.) * Goat - Red Bull (The Last Unicorn) * Mountain Ape - Adult Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Evil Carrot - Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) * Silhouette Maker - Old Jafar (Aladdin) * Paper Muriel and Eustace - Frog Tiana and Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Kitty - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Bunny - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Mask Kitty - Shock (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Mad Dog - Dag (Barnyard) * Mad Dog's Minions - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * Evil Empress - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Good Empress - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) * Asian Lung Dragon - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Tiger - Rajah (Aladdin) * The Clown - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Shirley's Giant Starfish - Genie Jafar (Aladdin) * Dolphin Trainer - Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) * Jojo - Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * William - Twister (The Rescuers Down Under) * William's Brother - Scroop (Treasure Planet) * Flying Dragon - Mushu (Mulan) * Starmakers - The Powerpunk Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) * Space Whale - Snake (Toy Story) * Federal Scientists - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Space Chicken's Son - Hydra (Hercules) * Space Chicken's Wife - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Captain Lazzo - Jerry (Monsters, Inc.) * Jay - Butterflyasaurus (Monsters VS. Aliens) * The Ulcer - King Candy (Wreck-It-Ralph) * Dolores Dolores - Carl (Meet the Robinsons) * The Librarian - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Pixie - Golden Crocodile (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Prickle Pirate - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Lion Statues - Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) * Baby Courage - Morton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) * Cruel Veterinarian - Finis (Corpse Bride) * Courage's Parents - Flik and Atta (A Bug's Life) * Dogs - Foosas (Madagascar) * Ostrich - Pink Flamingo Croquet (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * The Perfectionist - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Fish - Anglerfish (Finding Nemo) * Clyde the Fog Spirit - The Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Category:PazZzurro Bug Style Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog TV Spoofs